Пересекая шахматную доску
by Tsukiy0mi
Summary: Перевод на русский фанфика Across the Board  Werewolf of Fire . Партия в шоги закончилась поцелуем с самой пренеприятной личностью…  Сёнен-ай, НараСесс.


Название: Пересекая шахматную доску

Автор: _**Werewolf of Fire**, english betaing by MidnightWhispers_

Перевод: Tsukiy0mi aka Eugenie

Бета: Golden Dragon

Жанр: джен, юмор

Пейринг: Нараку/Сещёмару

Рейтинг: T (PG-13)

Аннотация автора: партия в шоги закончилась поцелуем с самой пренеприятной личностью… Сёнен-ай, НараСесс.

Отказ от прав: все персонажи принадлежат Румико Такахаши, и этот фанфик никому не приносит денежной прибыли ^_^

Разрешение на перевод: получено

Ссылка на оригинал: в профиле

* * *

Игра началась. Листья на деревьях с устрашающей неподвижностью вгляделись в игрока, ветер - дыхание земли - не смел овеять его лица. Кимоно Сещемару еле уловимо зашелестело, когда белая шелковая ткань обняла колено. Он двинул вперед маленькую пятиугольную фигурку шоги. По исцарапанной поверхности доски пешка скользила неохотно. Тишайший звук раздался в предрассветной тишине, когда повелитель демонов поставил фигуру на отведенное место. Его острые когти мягко поднялись от светлой вершины.

- Твой ход.

Старик кивнул, его густые брови, похожие на мышат с кучей хвостов, зашевелились на лбу. Он забормотал и уткнулся носом в доску. Морщинистой рукой пригладил седую бороду, чтобы не цеплялась за испещренное складками лицо. Забормотал снова, уже громче, словно передразнивая разозленную осу. Темно-бордовые глаза старика сощурились. Сещемару же никак не показал своих чувств. Он не моргнул, не дрогнул.

Ему доводилось играть против бесчисленных противников, и их методы отвлечения принимали всевозможные масштабы, формы и размеры. Когда Сещемару был младше, к нему однажды привязали кошку, острые когти которой впивались в его тело - пока демон не отодрал и не отбросил ее от себя. Он тогда одерживал верх над сынком соседнего даймё*, который был старше Сещемару на несколько десятилетий и посему обязан был выиграть. Победа Сещемару весьма досадила отцу противника и их сторонникам.

Воспоминания легко увели его от старого мужчины. Игроки были почти равны в технике и терпении и готовы сидеть многие часы, сражаясь так, словно едва начали - со свежим разумом разыскивая слабые места в тактике оппонента. Сещемару оценил это, когда человек впервые бросил ему вызов. Игра тогда продлилась большую часть дня, но их прервали.

Невелика потеря, на этот раз Сещемару был твердо намерен победить человека. Он пристально следил за стариком, за его лицом, руками и доской, в золотых глазах мерцала искра азарта. Сещемару было не стыдно признать: до этого момента он десятилетиями не играл с действительно стоящим противником, с тех пор как его Рюукотсусей уснул, запечатанный у горы Мусаси.

Вода капала с крыши хижины, в которой сидели игроки. Она падала на влажную землю и не раздражала даже такой острый слух, как у Сещемару. Кап, сорок семь, кап, сорок восемь, кап, сорок девять... Демон старался вычислить точное время хода. Ему не хотелось бы выиграть из-за того, что противник просрочил ход, но даже так было лучше, чем быть разбитым в пух и прах. Сещемару затаивал дыхание с каждой третьей каплей. Пятьдесят пять, пятьдесят шесть, пятьдесят семь, пятьдесят восемь, пятьдесят девять, шестьдесят...

Левый указательный палец старика дернулся, вынуждая Сещемару наблюдать за руками человека с удвоенной концентрацией, которое не отражалось на бесстрастном лице повелителя демонов. Он на собственном опыте изучил, что не все мужи отличались благородством. Обман был обычным дело для японских даймё. Все они исходили из принципа "не пойман - не вор". Сещемару не мог позволить себе роскоши отвлечься. К сожалению, демон не обладал фотографической памятью.

- Мне интересно, мой господин, почему ты играешь со мной, старичьем, пока демоны вроде Нараку разгуливают по твоим землям? - скрипнул старик, тяжело дыша.

Слух Сещемару отметил, как хрипят легкие человека, пока он говорит. Странно было слышать имя подонка из человеческих уст. Сещемару никогда не спрашивал о нем людей-селян, скорее всего потому, что они имели обыкновение при виде демона либо падать ниц, либо бежать, либо, рыдая, просить пощады. Сещемару не обладал терпением выносить эту глупость, поскольку время, которое он потратил бы на этих жалких смертных, могло с пользой использоваться на выслеживание ненавистного полудемона. Достаточно было просто следовать туда, где его нос ощущал негодяя. Но этот человек говорил о Нараку так уверенно, будто ему многое было ведомо о полукровке. Занятно. Сещемару любознательно сузил золотые глаза.

- Нараку будто единственная проблема, свалившаяся на Японию. Ни другие даймё, ни я не слышали и не видели ничего, что может указывать на его местоположение. Он вылезет из норы, когда будет готов, и я, Сещемару, убью его.

И это будет просто, стоит лишь Нараку достаточно расхрабриться. Сердце его бьется только потому, что полудемон привык сбегать с поля боя при малейших признаках опасности. Он трус.

Старик что-то скептически прошамкал, трогая одного из серебряных генералов. И тут же отнял руку, словно фигура загорится, если он подержится за нее подольше.

- Пусть так, мой повелитель. Но я слышал, что он весьма силен, - заупрямился смертный.

- Он высасывает свою жалкую силу из осколков Камня Душ и из объединенной мощи тысяч демонов, которым он посулил власть и поглотил. Это быстрый и легкий способ набраться мощи. У Нараку нет чести, - весомо обронил Сещемару.

Старик кивнул и опять начал что-то ворчать, на сей раз касаясь ладьи. Затем двинул ее вперед на три клетки и объявил, что его ход сделан. Сещемару перевел глаза на доску и осмотрел ее, разыскивая ловушки. Он не позволит старику, сидящему напротив, получить преимущество. Какие бы шансы на победу ни были у демона, отыграться будет непросто. Сещемару должен нанести удар первым.

Шоги не были самой популярной игрой среди воинов. Сещемару научился ей, присутствуя при играх отца и лорда Рюукотсусея. Те играли голова к голове, рука к руке, используя отточенные стратегии. Бессчетное количество тактик разыгрывалось с самого невинного хода, с самой обычной комбинации. Чтобы выиграть, необходимо определить, что это за техника, как против нее защищаться и что еще может применить противник, если разрушить его планы.

Как только соблюдались эти условия, игра обретала прозрачность воды и вкус самого хорошего саке. Сещемару каждую минуту морщился. Стиль игры старика вычислить было почти невозможно, он переходил из защиты в нападение после каждого хода. Поэтому Сещемару и сел с ним играть второй раз: для простого смертного старикашка был интересен, необычен и непредсказуем.

Первая их игра, если упоминать об этом, осталась незавершенной, поскольку запах Инуяши донесся до Сещемару, и не успел демон отойти от старика на полет стрелы, как учуял и вонь Нараку. К тому же лес, окружавший его, превратился в скопище вязких миазмов, напоминая консистенцией начинку столь любимых Рин круглых конфет.

- Откуда ты знаешь о Нараку? - спросил Сещемару, продумывая расположение фигур.

Люди в Японии могли услышать о Темном Полудемоне многими путями. Однако смертный, знающий, как Нараку опасен для них, и рассуждающий о нем, как о надоевшем соседе, попадался редко. Для Сещемару это была возможность получить информацию.

Темные брови демона сдвинулись сильнее. Он не сталкивался с ханьо много недель – тот затаился после того, как Сещемару размозжил ему голову Токиджином. Запах ренегата изменился, стал слаще, как цветы, как гора Хакурей.

Выследить его оказалось для Сещемару не так-то просто, цветы не росли повсеместно, но отличное обоняние демона порой заводило его в тупик. Треклятый злодей наверняка позабавился над ошибкой Сещемару, когда он шел по запаху и набрел на поле цветов без намека на жилье во всей окрестности.

Рин от таких ошибок казалась счастливой, что поверхностно успокаивало раздраженное рычание в груди Сещемару, хотя образно это было как ложка меда в бочке дегтя. Старик вздохнул, пробуждая повелителя демонов от размышлений.

- Старичья мало кто опасается. Я подслушал нескольких парней, кто управляет этой деревней, они говорили о нем.

Он рвано закашлялся, легкие его хрипели и шумели как кузнечные мехи в клетке ломких ребер.

- Они стараются скрывать правду от селян, как только могут. Паника губит деревушки; мы бы сбежали, и многие бы напрасно погибли. Я вот не переживу переезда.

Что за трусы.

- Подобное поведение спасает нас, повелитель, - ответ мужчины мыслям Сещемару прозвучал просто пугающе.

Золотые радужки оставили доску, остановившись на лице старого хрыча. Тот ухмыльнулся демону под густой седой бородой, морщины, сбегавшиеся к лукавым бордовым глазам, углубились от удовольствия. Сещемару полагал, что в словах человека есть мудрость.

Демон помнил, как еще щенком пробрался на одно из собраний отца, которое по совпадению было посвящено не войне, а тому, когда, наконец, женят его, Сещемару. Отец терпеть не мог таких собраний. Тогда он счел его шпионаж безобидной шуткой. Юнцы и старики слабее тех, кто в расцвете лет, поэтому дерзкие и опрометчивые люди не принимают их в расчет.

Сещемару медленно моргнул, возвращаясь к фигурам, и сказал:

- Рано или поздно ты умрешь. Но ты можешь умереть и с честью.

- Я умру спокойно, когда достигну целей, кои поставил перед собой, но для этого я должен поберечь свою старую шкуру, - пробурчал старик, проявляя, наконец, брюзгливую стариковскую натуру.

Рин много раз жаловалась, что человек "злой" и "выговаривает мне, что я такая наивная. Что такое наивный, Сещемару-сама?". Повелитель демонов фактически познакомился со стариком, потому что хотел строго обсудить с ним манеру разговаривать с девочкой. Кислое выражение лица Рин порядком приелось ему, тем более что оно не сходило оттуда несколько дней. Сещемару изящно изогнул бровь и бросил на него недоверчивый взор.

- Цели? - негромко уточнил он. - Могу я спросить, чего ты хочешь достичь?

Если судить по внешности старика, жить ему оставалось не так долго. Учитывая, как хрустели суставы при каждом движении смертного, с каким трудом легкие втягивали воздух и хрипели на выдохе, очень недолго. Удивительно, но сердце его билось устойчиво и сильно. Сещемару оглядел человека от пояса и выше, до лысой блестящей головы.

Смертный явно был необыкновенным. Возможно, упорным. Он не выживет без сердца, как не выживет без легких, но, если сердце его целеустремленно, то оно может и не сдать так быстро, как остальные органы. Старик захихикал.

- Я стар, господин. Я знаю это. Я не тешу себя мыслями о бессмертии. Скорее всего, я не доживу этот год.

Человек посмотрел, куда Сещемару пойдет серебряным генералом, и напевно прогудел:

- Моя цель - облобызать самых красивых существ в мире. Я красавцем никогда не был, даже в молодости, - хохотнул мужчина, медленно обводя себя руками. Его морщинистое лицо растянулось в широкой веселой улыбке. - А потом все стало еще хуже. Но надежда умирает последней, и я убежден, что хотя бы одно небесное создание коснется меня поцелуем.

- Ты кажешься уверенным. Почему? - ровно отозвался Сещемару.

В хижине напротив с шорохом раздвинулись сёдзи, как тонкая доска прошуршала в деревянном пазу. Игроки замолчали, будто женщина, только что вышедшая из дома, навеяла на них тишину, махнув грустной вянущей веткой в ее руках. Она кликнула Рин и взяла девочку на руки, обещая показать ей лекарственные травы от разных болезней.

Сещемару слушал их - звонкие смешки Рин, легкий смех женщины, хлюпающая под их ногами грязь - но лишь они исчезли в самом большом доме в селе, как шоги повторно захватили его. Демон уже некоторое время приводил сюда Рин. Деревня была захудалой, маленькие крестьянские хижины отличались ветхостью, но все же здешние славились превосходными травниками.

Окружающие их поля были тесно засажены растениями, травы разного вида росли квадратами друг напротив друга. Сещемару казалось полезным научить Рин заботиться о себе. Она уже умела найти пищу и воду, однако ничего не знала, что делать, если вдруг поранится или заболеет. Прошлая зима, которую девочка провела в соплях, доказывала это: Рин не знала, что обычный чай мог помочь справиться с одолевающим ее гриппом.

- Эта малютка была благословлена самой судьбой.

Глаза повелителя демонов обратились к лицу старика, детально исследуя его. Сещемару опознал только веселье, никакой угрозы или двусмысленных намеков, если не считать таковыми то, что хрыч отыграл у него одну из пешек.

- Я не стану спрашивать, как она заслужила твою заботу, мой повелитель. Но ей очень повезло в этом плане. Ты защитишь ее, господин. У тебя хорошо получится.

- Она вольна уйти, когда захочет.

- Ах, - надтреснуто сказал старик, - но не уйдет же. Ты заработал ее верность, и она никуда не денется.

Пристальный взгляд Сещемару, столь же морозный как зимы, бушующие в его землях, встретился с темно-алыми смеющимися глазами смертного.

- Она уйдет, - холодно заявил демон.

- Но не совсем.

Сещемару пропустил реплику мимо ушей. В сознании демона у этого вопроса был только один ответ. Пусть Рин была полностью и до невменяемости верна ему, пусть сопровождала его с тем же фанатизмом, как Джакен, - это не имело значения. Сещемару прислушался к человеку, настраиваясь на его дыхание, на сотрясающий легкие кашель, на оглушительные удары сердца. Как и старик, Сещемару понимал, что Рин не будет вечной.

Она умерла бы куда раньше, чем демон, к тому же он уже и так вернул ей жизнь перед тем, как она увязалась за ним. И Сещемару должен позволить ей жить своей жизнью, особенно когда для нее придет время стать женой какого-нибудь смертного. Рин слишком сильно стремилась, слишком неистово хотела посвятить остаток своей хрупкой жизни служению ему, Сещемару. А ведь в мире были и другие, кому могла бы принадлежать ее чистая любовь. Рин уйдет. Вопрос в том, когда и как.

Внезапно старик разразился клекочущим смехом. Сещемару нахмурился и смерил его ледяным взором. Человек спрятал усмешку в усах.

- Прошу прощения, мой повелитель, но у тебя было такое лицо... верно мне сдается, что ты думал о будущей помолвке юной Рин?

Недовольное лицо Сещемару потемнело еще больше. Старик с мудрым видом погладил бороду.

- Ах, - вздохнул смертный, и его изумленный смешок перерос в икоту. - Многие - пожалуй, даже все - папаши выглядят также. Правда, мне не приходило в голову, что в один прекрасный день я увижу, как такой благородный демон будет холить и лелеять человеческую... и к тому же такую маленькую девочку.

Мужчина опять икнул и опустил багровые глаза на доску. Повелитель демонов помолчал мгновение, обдумывая сказанное, но решил, что старик впадает в маразм. Сещемару признавал, что покровительствует Рин. Он несет за нее ответственность, она принадлежит ему, ведь он вернул девочку с того света. И все. Никакой демон не опустится до человеческих привязанностей, это просто отношение хозяина к собственности.

- Сейчас твой ход, - сказал в конце концов Сещемару.

Сам он сходил некоторое время назад. Человек кивнул.

- Ну да, ну да.

Он проанализировал доску, потер старческие худые руки, откинулся назад и тяжко вздохнул.

- Я не думаю, что тебе стоит волноваться за Рин, господин, - смело продолжил гнуть свое человек.

Сещемару отказался отвечать в надежде, что противник поймет намек. Старик, тем не менее, не утихал, назойливо поблескивая красными глазами. Сещемару медленно и тихо вздохнул.

- Помимо того, что мой повелитель очень сильный демон, ты вдобавок очень красив.

В глазах Сещемару мелькнуло предупреждение, потому что он знал, к чему звучит эта фраза. Сещемару многие называли привлекательным, чтобы лестью заполучить его себе. Смертный закашлялся, давясь слюной, и гнусаво продолжил:

- Мужчина, которому посчастливится покорить сердце Рин, должен обладать немалой храбростью, чтобы рискнуть вызвать твое недовольство своими ухаживаниями за ней. Еще он должен быть ей верен, а то не думаю, что тебе понравится, если он будет истекать слюнями при виде тебя. Наверное, ты не убил бы его за это, но явно не отдал бы ее такому паршивцу.

Старик забубнил дальше, перечисляя прочие возможные варианты развития "свадебной" ситуации Рин. Сещемару мимолетно задался вопросом, откуда человек знал о способностях демона, поскольку тот незаметно перешел на рассуждения о том, как Сещемару своими атаками отпугивал бы нежеланных ухажеров. С другой стороны, слухами земля полнится, и в них могли быть не только досужие выдумки. Старик, во всяком случае, описывал точно.

Даже слишком точно, подумал Сещемару. Глаза его сощурились, и демон выдвинул слона на игровое пространство через секунду, как человек походил пешкой. Явно не самый простой человек. Такая осведомленность, такая самонадеянность, что раздражение вспыхнуло в груди Сещемару. Старик выводил его из себя не хуже, чем полудемоны, не дающие ему покоя больше, чем неделю, - Инуяша и Нараку.

Не дальновидно с его стороны так фамильярно говорить с демоном. Золотые глаза, как маленькие факелы, горящие на лице Сещемару, уперлись в старика.

- Бесспорно, - сказал он. Прохладный ветерок коснулся платиново-серебряных волос демона, и он безразлично спросил: - Что из этого?

- Прошу прощения, повелитель? - отозвался человек, широко открыв бордовые глаза в поддельном непонимании.

- Ты заострил внимание на моей внешности... Почему?

Смертный хохотнул, закашлялся и ухмыльнулся. Его губы и члены беспорядочно подрагивали.

- Ты очень проницателен, мой господин, - произнес он. - Я надеялся, что ты заметишь.

Сещемару кивнул, принимая комплимент. Мужчина говорил дальше.

- Я рассказал о моей цели, мой повелитель, а ты вне всяких сомнений прекрасен. Я уже говорил тебе. Ты не будешь против маленького пари?

Старик протянул руку. Ладонью, дрожащей, как лист на ветру, он убрал на две клетки короля. Сещемару наклонил голову, и старикашка развил мысль.

- Если мне улыбнется выиграть эту игру... поцелуешь ли такого старика, как я?

«Что ж, неудивительно», - подумал Сещемару, изучая доску. Многие, сражающиеся с ним в шоги, предлагали эту же сделку. Дай им время, и все они начнут торговаться. Хотя, насколько припоминал Сещемару, японские демоны-даймё в случае его проигрыша обычно спорили на ночь любви.

Нахальные и грубые, все они были намного старше, чем Сещемару, - и глядя на его юность, улыбались и смотрели на него, как на дитя, на мальчишку, который втайне желает быть побежденным. И прелестный юноша, которым был Сещемару, одолел их всех. В итоге, он окончательно разбил и друзей, и врагов отца, и Великий Пес развлекался тем, что предложил сына в мужья той химе, что смогла бы его победить.

Его отца крайне забавляло наблюдать, как Сещемару на раз обыгрывает красоток, воображающих, что его можно обвести вокруг пальца взмахом ресниц или нечаянным касанием шелковистой ладошки. Сещемару не желал проигрывать - и оставался в одиночестве. Спор на поцелуй не походил на спор на секс.

- Я принимаю твои условия, - неколебимо сказал он, не моргнув глазом под рдяным веком. Неприязнь пробороздила его интонацию, как река бороздит землю, вытачивая в ней путь своего русла. - Я поцелую тебя, если ты выиграешь. Однако, - демон сходил пешкой, - ты обучишь Рин шоги... когда проиграешь.

Старик выпрямился и отвел назад плечи, которые через секунду снова сгорбились. Позвоночник его издал симфонию хрустов, и от боли он прищурил глаза и наморщил переносицу. Все же усмешка не покидала его рта.

- Договорились.

Сещемару убрал за плечо выбившиеся серебристые пряди и сосредоточился на игре, игнорируя хрыча, который двинул вперед другого генерала. Повелитель демонов не намеревался проигрывать, пусть на кону всего лишь поцелуй, но это вопрос его гордости и чести. Кроме того, если он одержит верх, Рин бесплатно обзаведется новым наставником.

Ветер принес с собой крепчающий аромат дождя и обещание грома. Скоро девочка примчится к нему, как только бурные темные облака сомкнутся над деревушкой. Сещемару должен поскорее завершить свое занятие. Игра не будет слишком затянутой.

Это была увлекательная партия для обоих мужчин, разыгрывающих фигуры, борющихся, заманивающих друг друга в ловчие ямы. Теперь же настало время закончить ее, забрать свой приз, утвердить самомнение и стереть самодовольную усмешечку с лица смертного мужчины на веки вечные. Сещемару поднял брови.

- Что не так, мой господин? - задерживая дыхание, осведомился старик, словно его интерес не давал легким заполниться воздухом.

Повелитель демонов так напряженно сжал бледные губы, как сжимал бы рану, останавливая кровотечение.

- Это не твое дело.

Может, отчасти. Как и в прошлый раз, когда он сошелся в игре с человеком, Сещемару обонял запах Инуяши, приближающегося к нему. Демон почти наяву слышал бесславного ханьо и взлетающие голоса его свиты как приевшийся гул, что то ли есть, то ли его нет. Пахло слякотью, землей и человечьим духом, все вместе - поистине отвратительная смесь. Это напоминало Сещемару варева, которые готовил Чио, когда демон был щенком и заболевал.

- Неужто ты хочешь признать поражение, повелитель? Не поэтому ли ты остановился? - ухмыльнулся мужчина, его старческие черты отразили столь бесящую Сещемару самоуверенность на грани с самодовольством.

Сещемару тихо фыркнул.

- Продолжим в другой раз.

Не хватало ему Инуяши, лицезреющего, как старший брат играет со смертным в шоги или как возится с Рин, чтоб она была образованной.

- Я только что обнаружил, что не сделал одно срочное дело.

Человек, кажется, запылал от мерзкого удовольствия (и знания?), а Сещемару склонил голову и принялся расставлять фигуры на их положенные места. Демон остался недвижным, хотя от раската грома сотряслась земля, а его чувствительные уши чуть не заложило.

Как он и предугадал, спустя несколько секунд прибежала Рин, протопала по полу и, спрятавшись за Сещемару, ухватилась за безупречные складки его кимоно. Старик с любопытством глазел на него. Он дернул себя за бороду, провел ладонью по лысине - Сещемару предположил, что раньше у человека была привычка приглаживать волосы - и затем прокомментировал:

- Ты, конечно же, не станешь вручать мне мой приз при ребенке? Ей рано такое видеть, мало ли, что в голову взбредет.

- Нет, - голос Сещемару был мягче летнего ветра, и все же в нем слышался лай злой собаки. - Рин.

- Да, Сещемару-сама? - беспокойно откликнулась маленькая девочка.

Она сильнее вцепилась в его кимоно, очевидно, не отдавая себе отчета, что делает. Сещемару не подал вида, что заметил.

- Ты помнишь, где мы оставили Джакена? - Рин кивнула. - Иди вперед. Я скоро нагоню. Будь готова отбыть, как только я вернусь.

Сещемару не шевелился, девочка, колеблясь, поднялась, споткнулась, огромными глазищами таращась в небо, словно оно пророчило ей смерть. Поскользнувшись один, второй раз, Рин рванулась в лес, крикнув через плечо "хорошо!", и припустилась бежать, лишь загрохотал новый удар молнии. Человек уставился на демона.

Сещемару задумался, не случится ли у мужчины сердечный приступ от радости, что он выиграл поцелуй, пусть и из-за досрочного окончания партии. Сещемару еще не знал такого живого существа - человека, демона, полукровку, кто умел так неудачно выбрать время, как Инуяша. Хитрющее лицо старикашки было крайне счастливым. Сещемару тихо хмыкнул. Досточтимый отец был прав: старики или озабочены, или слабоумны, а если Сещемару не везет, то два в одном флаконе.

Без малейшего звука демон встал, буря, гнущая лес, со свистом взметнула его волосы и одежду. Пряди танцевали вокруг него как змеи, тянущиеся обвить нечто в своем захвате. Безмолвно Сещемару сделал один широкий шаг, и вот он уже стоит около смертного. Тот просто неотступно смотрел.

Бордовые глаза старика сияли радостью и самонадеянностью, от чего по коже Сещемару побежали мурашки. Неприятное чувство, будто под нее пробираются пиявки. Человек казался спокойным - сердце билось равномерно, и даже дыхание выровнялось, будто его легкие решили, что ради такого случая можно не лениться и поработать в полную силу. Сещемару присел перед мужчиной, золотые глаза его были холодными, как металл.

Почему демону вдруг почудилось, что он хорошо знает этого человека? Почему его глаза так знакомы? Сещемару был уверен, что где-то уже видел эту самоуверенность. И ухмылку, которая проглядывала под серо-стальной бородой... он видел их прежде, ощущал касающуюся его скрытную и озадачивающую ауру, которой не чувствовал минуту назад.

Какая-то ловушка? Но Сещемару не чуял никого, кроме неряшливых селян. Что происходит?

- Ты не сказал, какой поцелуй желаешь получить, - вежливо сообщил Сещемару и прохладно добавил: - Но посмей проявить непочтительность, и я без сожалений убью тебя, не сходя с места.

Человек глубоко захихикал.

- Безусловно, мой повелитель. Я понимаю, что есть границы. Мне хватит и легкого прикосновения губ.

Хрыч облизнул морщинистые губы влажным гладким языком, блеснувшим в пасмурном свете. Сещемару склонился к человеку.

- Прекрасно.

Мгновение, и Сещемару напал на губы старика, как ястреб нападает на ничего не подозревающую добычу. Повелитель демонов счел, что должен по-настоящему поцеловать человека, а не чмокнуть или коснуться губами. Сещемару обратился к своим ощущениям, отмечая, как влажны губы мужчины от его поцелуя.

Еще они были теплыми и... Нос Сещемару дернулся, поскольку в него неожиданно ударил омерзительный смрад миазм. Демон распахнул огненно полыхнувшие глаза, моментально заледеневшие, как вроде человеческая рука - разве что сильная, слишком сильная - вцепилась в длинные волосы Сещемару и дернула его ближе, крепче прижимая его губы к чужому рту.

Это не глаза старика скрестились с его. По крайней мере, духа старика в них не наблюдалось. Нараку покосился на него холодными, самодовольными, темно-красными глазами, и демон немедленно атаковал, его ядовитые когти зашипели, лишь рука вошла в грудь ханьо.

Позже днем Сещемару вспоминал это странное чувство. Он не ощутил ни крови, ни плоти. Всякий признак жизни исчез из существа, не успел демон даже пронзить его сердце. Труп превратился в сплетение коричневых щупалец, которые распались, оставив только небольшую деревянную куклу. Сещемару опустил руку и выпрямился, глядя на неживое дерево. К кукле был привязан маленький свиток.

Сузив глаза, повелитель демонов поднял записку, осторожно развернул ее, будто ожидая, что из нее вот-вот вырвутся сотни демонов. Но не вырвался ни один, свиток был неутешительно обычным, а бумага несла на себе разборчиво написанное послание.

"Я насладился этим, Сещемару-сама", - читая, демон чуть ли не слышал насмешливый голос Нараку, клыки его скрипели друг о друга, но глаза продолжали нестись по свитку. " Как я и ожидал, твои губы противоречат твоей демонической гордости. Надеюсь, мы повторим это. Нараку".

Сещемару нахмурился и смял записку, неизменное самообладание айсберга отказало ему, и, вытянув засиявшую зеленым ладонь, он отправил послание в небытие. Затем демон плавно махнул рукой, и его ядовитый кнут ударил деревянную куклу. Она развалилась с радующим уши треском.

Этот позорный... эта жалкая ничтожная пародия на ханьо! С кипящей кровью Сещемару молча развернулся к лесу и промаршировал на зловоние младшего брата. Самоконтроль не позволил его закоренелой ненависти показаться на лице. Нараку умрет. Сещемару лично убедится в этом. Это неуважение, это коварство, эта трусость; Нараку узрит, на что способен Сещемару перед лицом поражения.

Мысли демона перенеслись на высыхающую влагу на его губах. Бледную кожу тотчас недоброжелательно закололо. Он мигом решил, что необходимо искупаться; даже внятно думать сложно, когда собственное лицо пахнет как Нараку.

* * *

Нараку не сумел сдержать широкую счастливую ухмылку, даже хотя в этот миг Инуяша попал в него очередным Казе но Кизу. Тело его разорвалось на клочки, разнеслось на миллион мелких кусочков, как пазл, разбросанный сердитым малышом. Но его распирали счастье, восторг, ликование! Нараку все еще чувствовал легкое касание губ Сещемару, таких гладких, горячих, абсолютный деликатес. То, что эти губы принадлежали одному из самых красивых, могущественных и опасных лордов демонов во всей стране, только добавляло приятности!

Голова Нараку плавала в темном воздухе, душащем лес, который вял на глазах, как недельный букет. Инуяша и его друзья стояли посреди поля боя, деревья между ним и ханьо, некогда гордо подпиравшие небо, лежали в щепках. Ухмылка не сходила с лица Темного Полудемона, теплое покалывание разбегалось по его собирающемуся воедино телу до кончиков пальцев, и каждый отросток, каждый тентакль дрожал от восхищения. Инуяша зарычал на него, его шайка перешептывалась позади.

Мало кто знал, что Нараку вселял в свои марионетки собственную душу - не целиком, конечно, только некоторую часть - и это позволяло кукле действовать вместо него, словно он мог быть в двух или больше местах одновременно. Козырная карта, которую можно использовать раз за разом. Большинство уничтожало его кукол, не зная, какой это на самом деле промах: марионетка, чувствуя гибель, автоматически отсылала ему вместе с заимствованной душой все, что узнала и почувствовала. Удобный способ собирать точные сведения.

- С чего ты, мать твою, так радостно лыбишься? - грубо окликнул его Инуяша, сжимая Тессайгу двумя руками.

Нараку хихикнул, и тот зарычал.

- Один из моих планов успешно воплотился в жизнь, - позлорадствовал темноволосый ханьо, смакуя тревожные, недовольные и недоверчивые взгляды в его адрес.

Отравленный цветок расцвел в животе Нараку и поглотил все его тело. На лице лисенка при этом отразился неподдельный ужас.

- Можешь спросить об этом у твоего брата, Инуяша.

Полукровка набычился, насупился и рявкнул:

- Какого хрена? Я не стану разговаривать с этим гребаным ублюдком!

Уши его зло дергались туда-сюда, казалось, немножко быстрее, и ханьо начнет гудеть подобно надоедливой пчеле.

- Ага, - промурлыкал Нараку, - я слыхал об этом. И о том, что вы постоянно сражаетесь. Когда увидишь Сещемару в следующий раз, будь добр, передай ему, что я вернусь для третьего раунда.

Восторженная и всезнающая нотка неприятно ударила по нервам Инуяши, и он разразился длинным смертельным рыком. Нараку понимал, что Сещемару ни за что на свете не расскажет брату о произошедшем, предпочтя взамен раствориться в собственной кислоте. Также Нараку знал, что Инуяша будет кипятиться, ворчать и изводиться, а его спутники будут любопытствовать и сводить полудемона с ума вопросами - особенно та непонятная в легкомысленной юбчонке.

Глаза Нараку искрились от веселья при мысли, как отреагирует Сещемару, когда Инуяша передаст сообщение: он ничего не покажет внешне, но внутренне мертвенно побледнеет. Может, даже почувствует себя преследуемым? Естественно, он тут же захочет скрыться от расспросов Инуяши и исчезнет в воздухе вместе с человеческой девчонкой, жабой и драконом. Нараку должен был заняться этим раньше: охотиться за поцелуем Властителя Западных земель было исключительно забавно.

Все это началось несколько месяцев назад, когда полудемон понял, что каждый раз, как Сещемару отображается в зеркале Канны, его взгляд неизменно приковывается к губам повелителя демонов. Нараку был настроен на поиск окончательной силы, настроен на избавление от человеческого сердца, но и у него были потребности, которые требовали удовлетворения. Он не мог не признать, что Сещемару-сама - великолепный образчик, достойный внимания Темного Полудемона.

Первоначально его привлекла сила, теперь привлекала красота демона и возможность издеваться нам тем, что он подстроил так, что Сещемару сам поцеловал его. Затем он добьется поцелуя с языком, хотя ханьо знал, что это не будет так легко, как сегодняшнее предприятие. Хотя и оно не было таким уж нетрудным - чтобы все сработало, потребовались недели подготовки. Сещемару может быть таким упрямцем. Нараку усмехнулся, потом рассмеялся, и тошнотворный сиреневый туман вихрем закрутился вокруг него.

- Я и сам бы ему сказал, но, боюсь, что мне нужно позаботиться об осколке Камня Душ, - проронил он, не сомневаясь, что они попадутся на крючок.

Если Инуяша и его утомительная группа отправятся на поиски осколка, который, в общем-то, уже захватила Кагура, у Нараку будет время обдумать, что дальше предпринять с Сещемару.

На этот раз Кагоме крикнула ему, стрела легла на тетиву лука девушки, готовая разить насмерть.

- Это где-то недалеко отсюда? Скажи нам!

Нараку ухмыльнулся и пропал, чудовищный смерч ядовитых испарений драматично заслонил его от их глаз. Яростный вопль Инуяши эхом отозвался в его барабанных перепонках. Минутой спустя он сидел в своем временном убежище, обнаженный и обманчиво человеческий. Он поднялся и набросил на себя одежду. Ум его был занят. Может, на этот раз изобразить из себя Рин? По крайней мере, пока он не найдет тропинку, которая приведет его к глубокому поцелую с Сещемару. Нараку был убежден, что щеки демона наощупь такие же бархатистые, как губы, - ханьо может притвориться, что хочет поделиться секретом на ушко и потереться о щеку демона. Сещемару не станет наказывать за это маленькую подопечную. Темный Полудемон обрадовался своей изобретательности и обдумал тактику до мелочей, завязывая на талии темно-лиловый оби. Оглаживая на себе фиолетовые одежды, он еще раз прокрутил в голове последовательность действий: завтра он начнет наблюдать за девочкой, изучит ее поведение и выяснит ее привычки, чтобы досконально подражать им.

Нараку сел у окна и обратил взор на темнеющий горизонт. Вести себя как ребенок будет не слишком сложно, решил полудемон, любуясь заходящим солнцем. Оно воскрешало в его памяти гневные глаза Сещемару - яркие, захватывающие. Нараку так успешно удалось сыграть и Инуяшу, и Кикио, что они пятьдесят лет не мешались у него под ногами, удалось убедить святого работать на него, и все потому, что он умел походя изобразить как старого и в глубине души извращенного, так и милого и наивного. Все, что нужно для победы, - время и желанная цель.

Нараку позвал Канну и пристально всмотрелся в ее зеркало, послушно являющее ему Сещемару. Прислонясь к раме окна, ханьо отдал должное зрелищу. Губы повелителя демонов казались такими сочными… впрочем, как и весь он. Сещемару заставлял его призадуматься тяжелее, и в сознании Нараку фигурки шоги споро засновали по шахматной доске... или заснуют, стоит Сещемару сбросить с себя часть одеяний.

* * *

Примечания переводчика:

Японские шахматы (Шоги – сражение генералов) являются большим оригинальным шахматным вариантом, созданным в Японии. Это был первый шахматный вариант, который вводил правило "снижения", осуществляемое еще в Шведских шахматах - сбитые фигуры могут быть возвращены на доску. Шоги играется на доске 9x9. Каждый игрок начинает игру со следующими фигурами: 1 король, 1 ладья, 1 слон, 2 золотых генерала, 2 серебряных генерала, 2 коня, 2 улана (копья) и 9 пешек. В отличие от западных шахмат все фигуры одного цвета и одной пятигранной формы. Принадлежность к игроку определена направлением острого угла пятиугольника. Цель игры - поставить мат королю соперника, точно как в стандартных шахматах.

* Говоря о японских даймё, везде имеются в виду великие демоны (taiyoukai), обладающие собственными территориями, как Сещемару.


End file.
